100 FullmetalFlame Themes
by fotoshop-cutout
Summary: 100 Themes of varying ratings, topics and lengths. The twenty-fifth theme: Info
1. Straight Boy

Title: **Straight Boy**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Havoc, Breda.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 343

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; first in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Straight Boy".

* * *

Everyone knew Roy Mustang was a lady's man. They also knew he didn't mind entertaining men from time to time. This was nothing new and nothing to gossip about.

Edward Elric didn't date until he was eighteen: and when he did, he never even thought to be interested in men. He did date Winry Rockbell for a while before they decided it wasn't right, and he took several girls out after that. This was nothing new and nothing to gossip about.

That's why Breda spit out his morning coffee when he overheard some military brats whining about the 'dreamy Colonel Mustang' and the 'bad boy Major Elric' being off the market. Well, it wasn't so much that as the fact that they were talking about how hot it was that they were together—yeah, that did it.

Breda pulled himself together and marched to the office. Everything was perfectly fine. Nothing was abnormal. Breda breathed a sigh of relief. But by lunchtime, he heard it again: this time by the enlisted soldiers wandering about and running errands. When he got back to the office, Fullmetal was there and looking over some paperwork given to him by Hawkeye. Breda frowned.

_He_ wasn't the one who brought it up though. No, it was the hot-headed Lieutenant Havoc who burst through the door and grabbed hold of Edward's shoulders, shaking him roughly as he cried out.

"What happened to my straight boy?! You were perfectly good, safe… and _straight_! What happened?"

The Colonel, of course, popped his head out of his office with a frown. "Havoc, please un-hand Fullmetal and get back to work… quietly." He then retreated and slammed the door, Edward stood with wide eyes and Havoc hesitantly returned to his seat. The afternoon was filled with uncomfortable silence. One more hour to go and Edward finally answered.

"Havoc—not that it's any of your business, but Mustang happened." After that, he calmly got up and walked into the Colonel's office without knocking. Havoc was left whimpering.

"What happened to being a straight boy?"

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Magnificent Opposition"_**


	2. Magnificent Opposition

Title: **Magnificent Opposition**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Hawkeye.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; second in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Magnificent Opposition".

* * *

The broom closet faced a magnificent opposition: one man who specialized in fire alchemy and a younger man who was enraged by the fact that the brooms themselves were just barely taller than him. It was a magnificent opposition indeed—a battle they had no chance of ever winning. It was of no surprise to Hawkeye that when she entered the Colonel's office that pieces of the decimated brooms littered the floor. She dropped the folder on his desk and pretended she didn't know what was going on inside that closet right now.

"Don't forget to clean up your mess."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Objective Cigarette"_**


	3. Objective Cigarette

Title: **Objective: Cigarette**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Havoc, Hawkeye, Feury, Breda, Falman.

Rating: G

Word Count: 1,620

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; third in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Objective Cigarette".

* * *

Today was a terribly strange day. When Roy Mustang entered his office he went straight to work, which threw everyone off. Hawkeye watched him suspiciously, but not even once threatened him with her gun. Maybe he was learning… She turned back to the office to find all the men gossiping about it. She had to click the safety off before Havoc would settle down to work.

And so the day went on, boring and yet oddly peaceful. When Edward Elric entered the office and stomped into the Colonel's private office, everyone listened expectantly: the raised voices were sure to come, as well as the entertainment of Ed's anger being directed at the Flame Alchemist. They kept waiting. It was weirdly… calm. And quiet.

On the other side of the door, Edward swung his coat off and hung it on a hook as the door latched. He wore a mischievous smile as he sauntered up to his superior's desk.

"Ohhh Mustang!" His sing-song voice made Roy reproachful about this visit. Ed continued, even at the other man's sidelong look of suspicion. "I have a grand idea and I know you'll just fawn over me after you hear about it." Ed mimed himself being fanned and pampered. Roy knew it was no good.

"Hnn." Unfortunately, his non-committal response did little to deter the elder Elric.

"It's called 'Objective: Cigarette'."

Roy looked up; eyeing Edward (who was expecting praise) and showing him he was completely and utterly unimpressed. Roy went back to his paperwork. Edward opened his eyes and stared, waiting for it to sink in. After thirty seconds ticked by with nothing, Edward stomped his foot and put his hands on his hips.

"What—nothing? Not even a grunt?" He paused to see if there would be any response. When there wasn't, he proceeded. "Fine, don't take any part in this. I'll just take all the credit at the end and tell everyone that the Colonel Bastard didn't care about it." He turned his nose up.

Finally, Roy stopped and put the pen down. He lifted his eyes to the Fullmetals' and spoke. "You haven't even told me what this is about."

At first Ed seemed to be at a loss for words. Then, just as Roy expected him to scream and rant, he stole a furtive look at the door and leaned over Roy's desk with a hand cupped around his mouth.

"The idea is to steal all of Havoc's cigarettes without him finding out who did it." He whispered, but Roy's response was toned normally.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Ed rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Oh come on—of course that wouldn't be the extent of it. We would ransack his house and tell all the stores not to sell to him."

Roy still didn't look convinced. Ed frowned.

"I'll make it worth your while."

Roy's interest rose.

Meanwhile, outside the office, his subordinates were going stir crazy. They couldn't press their ears to the door since Hawkeye was breathing down their necks—but they wanted, no, they _needed_ to know why the Fullmetal and the Flame hadn't screamed at each other yet. It was horribly suspenseful, and yet they were none the wiser about what was going to happen to a certain Lieutenant among them.

By lunch break the two State Alchemists had their plans laid out. They had pulled Hawkeye in to ask where Havoc lived, but pushed her right back out when she started to question their motives. Needless to say the gun hadn't made an appearance. When Roy Mustang announced that he and Edward were going out to lunch together, everyone fell silent. It made it even more eerie when Ed shuffled after him, whistling. The office went into an uproar as soon as the door _snick_-ed shut behind them.

Over lunch, Roy and Ed went throughout the city, assuring that store and vendor owners would not sell to Jean Havoc. Finally, they got around to the Lieutenants quarters in the dorms. As they carefully snuck all of the cigarettes into a bag, Alphonse stood on the roof as a lookout. Nothing unusual took place—unless you count the fact that they found cigarettes in the refrigerator.

The two split up then, knowing they just had to get the ever-present cigarettes off of Havoc's person before their task was completed. Colonel Mustang returned to his office as if nothing happened and immediately went back to his paperwork. The rest was up to Ed.

A few hours later and Fullmetal entered the office for a second time. This time he was playing off the idea that he could get a hug and steal the pack from the man. So he trudged in doing his best impression of a kicked puppy. He sighed and sat down next to Havoc, swirling his crimson coat around him. The office was watching him like he might explode at anything. Feury edged away. Ed sighed dramatically. He stayed quiet, and then sighed again. Finally, Havoc looked over at him (although everyone else's attention was gained merely by his being there).

"What's wrong, boss?"

Ed tried not to zero in on the cigarette that was hanging out of the blonde's mouth as he spoke; he tear-ed up intentionally.

"C-can I h-h-ha-have a hug?" He sniffed for good measure. Breda murmured in astonishment, Hawkeye finally looked up from her own paperwork, Feury eyed him, Falman left the room, and Havoc nearly dropped his cigarette on himself. Regaining composure, the Lieutenant frowned and stood, opening his arms. Ed leapt into them and buried his face in the man's chest as his fingers worked their magic. As Havoc patted his head and stood awkwardly, the pack was shifted from his to Edward's pocket.

After pretending to regain his normal tough-kid act with the excuse of a 'long day', he left the room. He left the building and subsequently turned around and climbed up to the Colonel's window. He tapped once and waited, precariously positioned on the sill of the window. Mustang quietly opened the window and ushered him in. Without a word, Ed handed the pack to the Flame Alchemist, who incinerated it.

While waving at the smoke and trying not to gag, Mustang stood on his desk and unscrewed the vent panel while Fullmetal tried to get the smoke out the window. Both were successful and in no time Edward Elric was squirming through the ducts with a fishing pole in tow. As stupid as this plan was, Ed was trying his hardest to make it work.

Down in the office, things had cooled down enough for Hawkeye to take a break. She assured herself that the Colonel was doing his work—and why did it smell like Havoc in here—before she left for the market. All of the men deemed it 'nap time' and collapsed back, unceremoniously in their chairs. It took about a half an hour for all of them to fall asleep—as per usual—and Ed slowly lowered the line down through the vent. Positioned as he was, he was looking directly down at the unsuspecting Lieutenant.

Surprisingly, the plan went off without a hitch. While Havoc slept, Fullmetal caught his cigarette and fished it up through the vent. He then wiggled backwards until he was hanging out of the ducts above Mustang's desk. Handing down the fishing pole and the prize first, Mustang destroyed the evidence while Edward righted the vent's opening. Smoothing his clothing, he quickly hoisted himself out the window. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he leaned back in to whisper.

"Tonight, bastard." With that, Edward climbed down and exited the facility. Thirty feet from the gate he passed Hawkeye who frowned and turned.

"Back again, Ed?"

He smiled and turned to face her. "Yeah, just went to thank Lieutenant Havoc, but apparently they're all sleeping. Would you tell him for me?" He faked innocence well, he thought. Her anger boiled over and she nodded before stomping towards the office, hellfire in her eyes. Ed just chuckled.

With phase three complete, they just needed front row seats. The duo had scoped out a nice little café near the dorms in order to keep an eye on the blond man. Ed was paying. At first nothing seemed abnormal, but an hour later yielded the results they wanted to see. Havoc had just torn his rooms apart trying to find any cigarettes, but they had been thorough. Needless to say, he didn't find any. Distressed, Havoc started going to stores around the area. By the fifth one, the man seemed to guess that something was up. He was constantly checking behind him as he walked home, dejected.

The two pressed on—they would get Havoc to quit. And so they departed for the night. The next day Fullmetal wrote up his reports just to have an excuse to go in and see how Havoc's tobacco-less day was going.

Apparently it wasn't going so well. He looked ill and lethargic: so much so that the two started second guessing themselves. Their raised voices attracted Hawkeye's attention, so she burst in with her gun ready and threats flying. They huffed and apologized. She was just about out the door when the two started off again, but this time in hushed whispers. She paused and listened. After only a moment she shook her head and went back to her desk. Those two were idiots.

About half the day passed before Havoc's moaning and groaning got to Hawkeye. She ended up slamming her hands on his desk and telling him where to shove it.

And then she told him who was responsible.

Later, she laughed.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Lowered Roof"_**


	4. Lowered Roof

Title: **Lowered Roof**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: G

Word Count: 50

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; fourth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Lowered Roof".

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have said it, but it was second nature upon entering the Elric's residence. He knew he deserved the automail fist in his face for it as well, but it still managed to escape his lips.

"Did someone lower the roof in here?"

Yup, he was dead.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Console"_**


	5. Consolation Prize

Title: **Consolation Prize**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Al/Winry, some implied Ed/Winry, Pinako, Hawkeye.

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 762

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; fifth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Console".

* * *

"And who was there to console me when I thought Al was dead?! What about my parents—who was there for me then?! _You_ weren't." Winry's words were vicious, pointed at the boy she thought she loved. Tears welled up in her eyes as Ed stood, helplessly. Pinako listened from below, smoking her pipe and frowning. They would get through this. She was quite sure of it.

More wrenches (and other hard objects) were thrown upstairs, along with threats slung from the blond girl's lips. Ed took it all silently. When Winry finally had nothing to throw and ran out of words, she collapsed in a sobbing heap. Edward frowned, wondering when things had changed this much. He was supposed to comfort her now, but he didn't feel the driving need he used to. He watched her for a long, quiet moment. Suddenly he turned, exiting the room. As he walked down the stairs and grabbed his coat, he spoke to Pinako: his voice even and cold.

"I'm going back to Central, Granny. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. And tell Al not to come after me."

Pinako figured he'd come back in a week or two and then the two would make up and get on with their relationship. She didn't count on Al to swoop in and seem to accidentally steal her granddaughter's heart away. But when he did, she wondered how Ed would take it.

Meanwhile, Ed was burying himself in work. A week, and then two went by with no change in this. Hawkeye was worried that the youngest State Alchemist was using it as an escape from something. One call to Risembool later and she heard everything from Pinako. Hawkeye started trying to draw Edward out of his shell. She didn't count on Ed spending more and more time with Roy Mustang. But when he did, she was happy.

Two months passed before Roy convinced Edward to at least call his brother and tell him everything was fine. When he did, neither said anything about Winry.

It was another three weeks before the two men broke down their barriers and Roy held Ed until he cried himself to sleep, on his couch in front of a crackling fire. Two days of avoiding each other due to embarrassment, and then they seemed to just melt together. It was like after Roy had consoled him, Ed just needed him always around. At first it was clearly platonic: they did move in together, but they played games, watched movies—they even went out to restaurants together. Roy stopped seeing women and they started falling asleep in the living room together, instead of in their separate bedrooms.

It was a week of doing that before Roy woke up in the middle of the night and carried Ed to his bed, falling asleep beside him once more. For four months the two remained completely platonic, but reacted to the outside world as if they were intimate. Finally, Edward kissed him. The two progressed slowly in their new-found relationship; meanwhile, Winry and Al became more serious. Still, when Ed and Al spoke to each other, they left out their significant others.

A year later and Edward received a phone call. Al had proposed to Winry—they were getting married! Edward congratulated the happy couple, not at all perturbed by the news. A month later and he received an invitation. Roy received one at the office. They still hadn't told Al or Winry about their relationship. It was no doubt in their minds that they were attending together, though. Then Ed was asked to be his brother's best man. Ed acquiesced.

When the wedding day arrived, Edward still hadn't told his sibling about his relationship with the man he used to hate. As he agreed with Al that Winry was beautiful walking down the aisle, he was also relieved he wasn't the one getting married to her. At the reception he was sat next to Pinako, but looked across the dance floor at his boyfriend and shrugged helplessly. It wasn't until they were mostly through the night that Ed's conversation with an old friend was interrupted by Roy's approach.

"May I have this dance?"

Ed stared at Roy for a moment before he accepted. Pinako watched closely as the two made their way to the dance floor. Ah, this was why Ed hadn't returned for Winry. She smiled. After all, everything worked out as well as she could have imagined. Winry and both boys were happy—all was perfect in her world.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Bulb"_**


	6. Burnt Out

Title: **Burnt Out**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Breda, Feury.

Rating: PG-13 for implications.

Word Count: 204

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; seventh in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Bulb".

* * *

"Well if you just kept it in there it wouldn't be a problem!"

Roy 'hmph'-ed at what was now obvious.

"Seriously, if it's not broken, don't fix it."

Roy's eyes narrowed, "For your information it _wasn't_ working."

Edward rolled his eyes and finally consented to get down on his knees to help pick up the glass. Roy continued.

"I didn't realize it'd be so hot." He frowned, holding his red, puffy fingertips up to the light. Ed sighed but helped clean up the scattered glass.

"And now I'm stuck cleaning off the floor." Upon his boyfriend's sulky behaviour being kicked up a notch, he spoke again. "Next time let me do it, huh?" Ed took Roy's hand with his own and drew it closer to him. He blew cool air on the swollen fingers before placing the softest of kisses on each of them. Roy's frown disappeared.

"Okay, I suppose."

After cleaning the rest of the glass up, they emerged to find a red-faced Breda and Feury. Roy blinked, not comprehending the situation as Ed grumbled.

"He dropped a light bulb, you guys. Get your minds out of the gutter."

With that, Roy was pulled away to lunch, still not getting what just happened.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Target"_**


	7. Target Me

Title: **Target Me**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Havoc.

Rating: PG-15 for hazing/bullying/humiliation.

Word Count: 279

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; sixth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Target". By the way, I want to say that yes, Havoc the unfortunate man that mostly has to deal with walking in on these two in my drabbles. I love Havoc though.

* * *

"I assure you, it's true. Ask anyone out there." Colonel Roy Mustang gestured to the office outside his personal one. Edward pulled a face.

"No way. That's harassment, isn't it? Or hazing—you _are_ our superior officer. I could get you court-martialed for this!" He sat up straighter, thinking he had the upper hand in the situation now. Roy frowned.

"What, you think it's _that_ disgusting that you'd have me court-martialed? It's to foster the sense of a team and the fact that you can come to me for anything."

Ed poked his tongue out as he showed his distaste for that idea. Roy kept on, exasperated now.

"Oh come on, Ed—it's one kiss!" With the silence that followed, Roy nearly threw himself back in his chair, rolling his eyes. "Fine, be that way then—scaredy cat." His tone was softer, clearly egging on the blond sitting on the couch across from him. It didn't exactly work.

"You swear I'm not just being a target for your amusement?" Ed was cranky about the subject. And to think that yes, this was precisely why Roy was doing it, made the whole thing more entertaining. He wouldn't admit that he actually wanted a kiss from Fullmetal, though—no, definitely not.

"I swear."

Ed stood abruptly and shuffled to the side of the desk. He paused, evaluating the Colonel before leaning in and pressing his lips to the other man's. And of course it wasn't Roy's fault that Havoc opened the door right then; nor was it his fault that Havoc ran out, leaving the door open and showing everyone in the office what the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemist were doing.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Help"_**


	8. Avalanche

Title: **Avalanche**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, General Armstrong.

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1362

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; eighth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Help".

* * *

How they got into this situation, Roy would never figure out. He wasn't even supposed to be up North, so close to Briggs (yet so _far_). And how was it that he had ended up crossing a mountain with no one but Fullmetal? He stared at the back in front of him, the small frame completely covered by the tan cloak. They seemed to be trudging aimlessly…

Two hours later and they were forced to start looking for some form of shelter as a storm whipped into existence. It wasn't easy, and the two had to call for each other over the winds many times after losing sight through the driving snow.

Ed felt the skin around his ports begin to go numb. He'd been out way longer than he should have been. And with the blizzard cutting through his multiple layers, he needed to get inside quickly. He looked back, about to say something to the Colonel about it when he realized he wasn't there with him.

His eyes darted around him, trying to find any sign of the other man. The wind whipped his blond hair around, getting in his eyes. He called out, throat already parched.

Roy looked up from the snow he was trudging through to tell Ed that he needed to leave more defined prints when he realized he'd stopped following the younger quite some time ago. When he veered off course, he wasn't sure; and how he had allowed himself to do that he didn't know either. He turned a complete three hundred sixty degrees and called out in the direction he presumed Ed was. No response.

Wandering around like that for ten minutes, Edward started shivering violently and Roy had given up, standing in place. It was then that all hell broke loose.

Higher up on the mountain, the snowfall had become too much and it started crumbling under the pressure.

Edward continued to clamber through the snow, calling for his superior. While he was getting farther from Roy's actual position, the raven-haired man folded his legs under him: he told himself that Ed would find him. He would be logical and stay in one spot, listening for the younger, more reckless man to find him.

The avalanche gathered speed at an alarming rate, the tremors echoing down the mountain before it.

Roy was the first to notice it. Probably because he was sitting still. He quickly pressed his hand to the packed snow. He pulled it away and screamed for Ed with all his might.

Edward didn't find anything wrong until the rumbling was in his ears. He turned on the spot, golden eyes wide as the snow came towards him. That was when he screamed.

Roy was scrambling through the snow when he heard Ed scream. The avalanche was almost on top of them, but still the man tried to get to the other. Roy saw his shadow through the storm and thought he might have time—he stretched out his arm, reaching for Ed. The snow plowed into him and he couldn't see Fullmetal anymore.

The snow tossed him around quite a lot: bouncing him down the mountainside and getting into his clothing. He wasn't conscious for long.

When Ed came to, it was brief. He opened his eyes to white and darkness. Some kind of gray area. He hurt all over and it was hard to breathe. His limbs were trapped and he was so, so cold… His eyes fluttered closed as he lay underneath the snow.

Roy became conscious not long after he had been tumbled around. He nearly jolted with the force he put into making himself wake up. This was dangerous. With the snow packed in around him, he could hardly move. He struggled to take a breath and quickly examined the situation. He didn't feel like anything was broken, then again he couldn't move anything. The light wasn't bad, which meant he wasn't buried too deep. To push him to get free as soon as possible, Edward might be trapped somewhere, losing oxygen as well.

Roy didn't take long to start shoveling snow away from his arms as well as kicking his legs out, trying to free them a bit. His legs didn't do much, but he quickly uncovered his arms and head. He drew in a breath—too much—his ribs were still constricted by the packed snow. He started shoveling the snow from around him.

When at last he had freed himself (his legs had been the tricky part), he stumbled to get his footing. He was knocked around, but he'd live. His dark eyes took in the snow all around him, looking for any sign of the blond State Alchemist. Nothing. He started calling out and ran a few steps in the direction he'd last seen Ed in. The snow was still falling, but the winds had died down. Roy was frantically looking for anything that might mean Edward was there.

It took about a minute for Roy to look around, half panicked, before he saw the glimmer of metal against the snow. Somehow, Ed's right hand was stretched over his head and protruding from the whiteness. He hadn't been buried deep. Mustang took a deep breath of relief, even as he started scooping away the snow.

Roy worked as fast as he could to free the smaller male from what could have been an early grave. But even still, Fullmetal remained unconscious. Roy didn't give up talking to him, and once he'd dragged the blond out he checked him over quickly. Even though Edward was unconscious, he shivered once again in the open air. Roy held him close and got the snow out of his clothing as much as possible.

The Colonel wasn't sure how to get back on course now, but he knew he needed to get the younger of them to a hospital. Roy couldn't tell how serious it was, but since Ed was out cold, he was going to guess it was pretty damn bad.

The next hours held Roy stumbling over snow and rocks as they got closer to Briggs. He was exhausted, carrying the small Edward Elric on his back while going as fast as he could in, what he _hoped_, was the correct direction. Luckily enough for him, it was.

The woman was enraged about the circumstances the two State Alchemists had been left in. Once some of her men had brought back the two from the side of one of the sheerest peaks, she stormed through the building demanding answers. First, the doctors assessed the two victims. Colonel Roy Mustang would be fine—malnourished and exhausted, but fine. Major Edward Elric, on the other hand, was touch and go. He had a bit of frostbite starting in multiple places and was being thawed _very_ carefully. He was also malnourished, exhausted, but he had broken ribs and a bad concussion to boot.

Two days later and Roy was off his IV drip. He got back into his usual clothing, but didn't leave the hospital room. He sat at Fullmetal's bedside, still waiting for him to wake up. The doctors' outlooks were grim—he should have at least opened his eyes by now. Still, Roy only left to express his thanks to everyone who helped them, especially after he had collapsed half-way down the mountain. General Armstrong was too busy tearing apart the men who ditched the two State Alchemists to hear his thanks. He opted to write her a letter anyway.

There were several phone calls for him, he took them all at Edward's bedside; all his meals were brought to him there, even if they sucked; he hardly ever left his subordinate.

It was another four days before Ed finally opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh lights. Roy was immediately there, holding his hand and asking how he felt. Ed groaned and said he felt like he'd been run over by a train. Roy leaned close, smiling now, and placed a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Don't you dare need my help again."

Ed just smiled and apologized before the doctors swooped down on him.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Cheap"_**


	9. Broke

Title: **Broke**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Madam Christmas.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 210

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; ninth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Cheap".

* * *

Roy had never lived cheaply. He always secured enough money for a luxurious lifestyle; he liked to show his guardian that he could do that for himself now. He was always flaunting that fact by taking out women almost every night; but all of that came to an end on two accounts:

Edward Elric wasn't cheap and

Roy Mustang started spending all his money on the young man.

It started when Ed demanded more money for his research. Mustang couldn't deny him, but apparently the military could. Mustang put his own money into Ed's account without letting on. Edward was young and didn't notice.

When Ed grew up some and began seeing distinctive patterns, he confronted the Colonel. His answer was a shrug and a smile: something that turned their whole relationship into a rollercoaster ride. They spent months bickering over it only to end up a couple. When that finally happened, Roy spent his remaining money on gifts, dates, and then living expenses with Edward.

Madam Christmas was unsure as to the reason her adoptive son hardly came around to spend his money on her and her alcohol anymore, but when he brought Ed by she instantly understood the look in his eye. He was in love—and broke.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Forever"_**


	10. Trying For Forever

Title: **Trying For Forever**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: PG-13 for angst.

Word Count: 271

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; tenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Forever".

* * *

"I can't promise forever, Ed."

Bewildered, tears sprang to Ed's eyes, unbidden. He shook his head, blond ponytail swinging as he tried to understand the words he was hearing. He couldn't. Without a word in response, he turned on his heel and fled the building.

-----

Edward had been sitting outside on a hill overlooking the streets of Central City, trying to understand what Roy had meant. Surely he couldn't have been implying that Ed would be discarded for something better. No, that certainly wasn't it.

Tears coursed down his cheeks. He wrung his hands in front of him as his mind came up with worse ideas than that. He couldn't handle it if that were the case…

Boots hit the soil as the dark haired man walked towards the blond he'd been looking for since he'd spoken that horrible truth. Hands in his pockets, he stood behind Ed. They both knew he was there. They both thought the other would speak first. It was quiet for a long time.

"I didn't mean…" Roy couldn't finish. He cleared his throat, preventing himself from sounding too emotional.

"What did you mean?" Even to his own ears, Ed sounded pitiful. Roy took a deep breath, looking over the view they had but not really seeing it.

"I meant that I'll try."

Ed's head hung and his crying continued silently. Roy's eyesight blurred as tears filled his eyes. They stayed that way for a moment before Edward composed himself enough to respond.

"That's all I ever asked for." Ed stood and turned, flinging his arms around Roy's neck and burying his face in his shoulder.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Threshold"_**


	11. New Life

Title: **New Life**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: G

Word Count: 135

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; eleventh in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Threshold".

* * *

_It's a beautiful day,_

_Don't let it get away._

Beautiful Day by U2

White petals fell from the apple tree's branches, the breeze carrying the sweet scent with them. The breeze caught Ed's blond hair and his hair caught the soft flower petals. With his hair down he was as beautiful and serene as an angel—he was certainly as amazing as one, Roy decided.

With a joyful smile, he let his fingers untwine from Edward's. Ed looked back, wondering what Roy was doing. He laughed out loud as his new husband scooped him up in his arms. He finished off the romantic gesture with a chaste kiss. Edward's arms wound around Roy's shoulders as friends and family cheered in the background. Roy stepped over the threshold to their new house, their new life, with cameras flashing behind them and his eyes meeting Ed's in a loving gaze.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Whim"_**


	12. On A Whim

Title: **On a Whim**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: PG for a swear.

Word Count: 705

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; twelfth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Whim".

* * *

Combat boots stomped as the youngest State Alchemist climbed the stairs. Oh, had his day been just flippin' wonderful. He grumbled as he made his way up to the fifth floor. First he had woken up with his hair caught in his shoulder joint, only to have Al tell him that he was already running late.

He really hated being in the military sometimes.

When he got to the library for more research he was told that Colonel Roy Mustang wanted to see him urgently. This only broke his plans and made him even more frustrated. So he made his way to the office—to find the elevator out of order. Did God have something against him? He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, silently asking the reason for all of this bullshit today.

He finally got to the fifth floor and threw the door open, hitting military personnel and startling everyone else in the hallway. His angry expression melted off his face.

"Oh, sorry." But he didn't stay to survey the damage. He continued on his (hellish) way to the Colonel's office. After avoiding collisions with various officers he managed to navigate the halls to get to the open doorway. And there he saw Breda playing chess with Feury (and winning), Havoc playing some form of office golf, Falman reading a thick book and Hawkeye training Black Hayate. In other words, everyone else was having a great, safe, uneventful day. Ed would have scoffed if anyone would have sympathized.

He strode through the room: only disrupting Havoc's golf as he let the ball bounce off the side of his boot. Ha! Served him right! You know… for, erm… having a good day. Edward's face was scrunched up in frustration again as he pulled open the Colonel's door without knocking. He swung the door shut behind him, closing it with a bit more force than necessary. Roy Mustang looked up, vaguely surprised. He resettled in his position—feet up on desk, ignition gloves draped over his thigh, and eyes intent on the book held in his hands. He motioned with one hand, indicating that Ed should sit down.

Ed was not amused, but he humored the Colonel anyway. He sat on the edge of the cushion, leaning over to place his elbows on his knees and steeple his fingers in front of his face. Roy continued reading without giving the blond a second glance. After four and a half minutes, Edward stood abruptly.

"Sir—" He was cut off by a waving hand. He sealed his lips and waited. When Roy flipped a couple of pages, still reading, he lost his patience and spoke through the hand waving.

"Sir, permission to leave."

His superior looked up from his book. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Roy spoke, frowning.

"No, Ed. Sit down."

The blond couldn't help it, he scoffed. Roy looked up from his book again.

"What, Ed?"

Edward crossed his arms and shook his head, "I've been waiting—sitting—for a while now. Why did you call me here?"

The myriad of emotions that crossed Mustang's face ended with confusion: and then realization. He waved his hand again.

"Oh, that was just a whim."

Ed blinked, "A whim?"

Roy went back to reading his book as he answered the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Yes, a whim. Something you do just because it pops in your head."

Edward was silent for a while and Roy finally looked up. Ed was scowling at him.

"You can leave, I suppose; but it would be nice to have some company." Roy's tone was normal, calm. He flipped another page. Edward stormed towards the door, but veered to the side and stopped in front of the bookcase. Gloved fingers danced over the spines of books before making a selection. He stormed back over and looked at the couch in disdain. It wasn't all that comfortable and Ed had suffered enough already today. He scowled around the room. He walked up to the desk and cleared a space before jumping up and sitting on it, making himself comfortable. The Colonel blinked.

"What are you doing?"

Ed frowned, starting to flip to the beginning of the book. "I'm keeping you company."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Paranoia"_**


	13. Paranoid

Title: **Paranoid**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: PG

Word Count: 361

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; thirteenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Paranoia".

* * *

Roy sat, fidgeting and trying to keep his hands busy. He folded his gloves, refolded them, unfolded them to check the stitching, and then placed them back on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the mattress, eyes darting around to look at the clock and the door. Edward was due home in five minutes.

Would he be early? If he was early did that mean that he really did go see his brother and he was trying to get home on time? Did he and his brother fight?

Would he be on time? If he was on time did that mean he and his brother had a good time? What if Ed hadn't wanted to come home?

Oh crap, Winry was there too.

Would he be late? If he was late did that mean he was cheating on him? Was he not good enough? His panicked thoughts gained momentum. He didn't take notice of the minutes ticking by as he stared at the door, willing the knob to turn.

At 10:01 the door opened into the dim apartment. Roy jumped to his feet, but stayed by the bed. Edward smiled as he stepped in.

"Hey Roy, I'm home!" He immediately started taking off his coat and boots, oblivious to the man standing and watching him. When he finally was paying attention, he grinned at his boyfriend.

"Oh hey, why didn't you say something?" Edward stepped up to kiss the taller man, but frowned when he saw Roy's torn expression.

"What's the matter?"

It took all of a millisecond for Roy to gather the blond in his arms and hold him tight, inhaling his scent. Ed blinked, but returned the embrace. After a moment Ed pulled back, an understanding look in his eyes. He reached up and brushed his knuckles over his lover's cheekbone.

"You are too paranoid, you know." He smiled as he spoke, being gentle but bold in talking about it so openly with the man. Roy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He let the younger quell his fears and talk to him about the dinner he'd had with Al and Winry.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Pinch"_**


	14. Just A Pinch

Title: **Just A Pinch**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 272

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; fourteenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Pinch".

* * *

They were walking to a meeting of State Alchemists, and boy was it a long walk. So far they'd been told that the meeting was being held in three different buildings: it was getting repetitive and boring. No matter where they went, they found no promising leads to where they were _actually_ supposed to be. They still had hours and hours before they had to be there, but Roy had foreseen something akin to think happening. It happened every year.

Eventually they would find a group of Alchemists and then they could rest. At least, they could until the whole group decided to meet up with another group and so on. Roy and Ed had been walking in complete silence for half an hour now and Roy was beginning to think he'd lost Ed some—

"Ow!" Roy scooted himself to the side and turned to look at the blond. "What was that?"

Ed looked completely baffled, "What was _what_, bastard?"

Roy frowned: maybe he had imagined it then. They continued walking. Suddenly Roy took a few quick steps, mumbling. "What the hell?"

Roy looked around him; Ed was eyeing him like he was crazy. Neither said anything. This kept on for quite a while before Roy finally relied on his reflexes. Upon feeling the pinprick of pain on his backside, he grabbed the offending… arm? Roy's eyes narrowed as he spun, mid-step, to face the blond. Ed, for his part, knew he was caught. He plastered a smirk on his lips. Roy held up Ed's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ed blinked, acting innocent. His answer was anything but.

"Pinching."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Running"_**


	15. Only A Lover

Title: **Only A Lover**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Hawkeye.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 208

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; fifteenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Running".

* * *

No one was sure. Everyone—well, everyone close enough to them—had their suspicions, but no one really _knew_. In other words, it wasn't a known fact that Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were together. As in _together_ together.

However, passing thoughts that the two were involved condensed. Rumors started. Looks were passed; women started backing off from Mustang. They began talking amongst themselves. He hadn't been dating any of them. Proof? It was enough for most of the office to pick up on it.

They pulled the two in question aside and asked. Mustang stayed quiet, Ed blinked at the other men. Finally, Hawkeye stood at her desk, becoming a part of the situation.

"Yes, they are."

"Eh?" Ed looked to his lover, wondering how the woman knew. Riza frowned.

"I put it all together when I saw you running together." She spoke honestly and to the point. Roy frowned.

"That was a while ago."

The woman nodded and continued for the benefit of the other confused people in the room.

"You won't even run with me. Besides, it was way too early in the morning for you to really enjoy anyone's company. That's why you go running—to avoid people. Only a lover would brave that."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Nobody"_**


	16. Nobody

Title: **Nobody**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: PG

Word Count: 434

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; sixteenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Nobody".

* * *

"Who's in there State Alchemist Fullmetal?"

Ed was cornered. He made wild gestures and spoke in a hurried, nervous way. None of what he was saying had anything to do with the situation. He sweated as the men opposing him seemed to get even angrier.

The man in the closet grimaced, knowing there was no graceful way out of this. He was supposed to be in Central, not in East City. And since Edward was so low in the ranks he was basically throwing their relationship out for the military to see. He put his head in his hands, shaking his head. Of course they couldn't really do anything to them, but still—the fear was there.

Outside the closet Ed was running out of steam. The men questioning him were growing weary of his games.

"I'll ask you again, Fullmetal; who's in there? You know fraternization is out of the question."

Again, Ed started off on something else. With a pointed look and an audible growl, Ed squeaked and jumped; he looked back to the closet, at the men, back at the closet (with an apologetic look) and once more at the men.

"What? Somebody in _there_? Are you crazy? That closet's disgusting—no one—" He was cut off by another growl.

"Errr… nobody, Sir."

Roy ground his teeth together, telling himself that maybe letting it slide this once would save their skins, but the anger boiled beneath his cool exterior. Apparently calling him 'nobody' didn't work. The leader easily swung one arm and pushed Ed away from the closet door.

"We'll see about that."

And the door was peeled back, revealing a rather flustered Roy Mustang. Brushing himself off, pretending that this was an everyday occurrence, he strode out while the men stuttered their apologies.

"I'm so very sorry King Mustang, we didn't realize you were here."

Ed cleared his throat nervously but Roy ignored his young lover.

"That's quite alright—you did just as you ought to." Then inspiration hit him, "Congratulations, men. You survived a surprise test. _Little_ Ed here was just helping me to see if rules and regulations were still being followed."

The men murmured their approval while the blond fumed behind him. Roy flashed them a smile and excused himself, towing the angry boy with him. Once behind closed doors, Ed rounded on him.

"Don't you ever call me small again, you bastard!"

Roy stalked towards him, causing Ed to immediately back down, and subsequently, into the door. Roy had him effectively pinned. He growled as he held his lover's golden gaze.

"Then don't call me 'nobody'."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Launch"_**


	17. Happy New Year

Title: **The Joys of Automail**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Al

Rating: G

Word Count: 152

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; nineteenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Light". Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone!

* * *

Once again the boys had worked themselves to exhaustion. Al was being quiet as Edward snored away, definitely out cold. Roy tapped his fingers on the armor's shoulder, a small smile playing at his lips as he walked towards Ed. It happened like this every time. Al would walk as quietly as he could and sit in Roy's office until sunrise; Roy would carry Ed to his couch and let him sleep until mid-morning while Roy finished up his work and headed home. This time was no different. Roy scooped up the blond in his arms and blinked. Had Edward been eating okay? Were all of his limbs—oh. Right, Winry had changed Ed's automail to something lighter. Roy barely resisted the urge to toss the boy up in the air with how overjoyed he was at not having to haul the heavy metal limbs around. Oh, the joys of light automail.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Substituting"_**


	18. The Substitute Girlfriend

Title: **The Substitute Girlfriend**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Al, Feury, Breda, Havoc, a redhead, a brunette, and the hip-checking Mustang stealer.

Rating: PG-15 for sexual implications and boykissing.

Word Count: 1,603

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; eighteenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Substituting".

* * *

Military functions weren't supposed to be like this… were they? Edward's wide golden eyes looked around. A couple of rooms: a bar, some tables, a dance floor, a DJ, black-lights and loud music. Then again, this was unofficial and a 'reward'—for what, no one could really figure out.

Ed linked pinkies with his younger brother and dragged him in the direction of Feury and Breda. They were the only ones Ed could see other than Havoc, and he was chatting up a redhead at another table.

He had no sooner gotten Al met up with the two men and told them absolutely _no_ alcohol under _any_ conditions when Havoc approached, a woman on each arm. Ed felt the overwhelming urge to drop and crawl to the door, but all three were eyeing him. Havoc was grinning like an idiot; the red head looked him over with a distant appreciation while the brunette was looking at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread. Trying to find an escape route, he looked around. Man it sucked being short—all he could see were people around him. Havoc's hand slapped down on his shoulder.

Crap. He was caught.

"Hey man; this little lady would like to dance with you."

Ed's eyes met with the smoker's. No, he wouldn't give up. Havoc leaned closer and slurred into his ear.

"Come on, Ed, I'll make it worth your while."

Ed's eyes narrowed, but when he opened his mouth to say 'absolutely not' he was suddenly struck with an idea. Aha, he would get exactly what he wanted—meals he didn't have to pay for.

"Fine." He sounded devious, even to his own ears, but Havoc apparently didn't notice. He just went back to grinning like the devil. All this sounded great, but in practice Ed wasn't used to dancing with anyone: not like this, anyway. Havoc nearly dragged off the redhead to the dance floor and Ed was left without a clue as to what to do. So he offered his hand.

Without any hesitation the brunette grabbed it and led him through the crowd to the packed floor. Ed was sure he saw Lieutenant Ross along the way, but couldn't really tell. The woman, a bit taller than him, started dancing—no, wriggling around—and Ed didn't know what to do. He snuck a glance at the pairs near him and figured it out quickly enough. After all, he wasn't a prude, so he placed his hands on her hips and stepped up close, matching her movements. This went on and Ed enjoyed the first song, but found he wasn't overly excited about the next. His partner moved closer and closer and Ed only meant one dance. He went along with it. He would just leave at the next song.

The next song came around and he was politely slipping from the dance floor when a hand closed around his wrist and pulled him back—flush against a body. A very male body. He was trying to pull away when a hand snuck between them and undid his hair, letting it fall loose around his shoulders. Ed cursed and wrenched himself around in those (strong) arms. He looked up to yell at the person that A) he wasn't some girl and B) he didn't want to dance, when he stuttered to a complete stop.

Roy Mustang leaned down and spoke into his ear.

"Look, I'm having trouble getting rid of a girl, so just dance with me."

Ed blinked, unsure of what he should do. He and the Colonel weren't exactly best friends, but on the other hand his superior could make his life hell if he didn't do this. In self-preservation Ed decided to do it. He frowned and leaned up to say something back.

"Why the fuck did you take out my braid, you bastard?"

Roy's hand fell to Ed's hip and he started dancing again. After a moment, he answered.

"You look more like a girl."

Ed was about to become violent when Roy continued.

"Remember, you're substituting for my girlfriend."

Ed wasn't happy, but he danced. He kept distance between them, not wanting to get too close. He got a tap on the shoulder and was practically hip checked away from Mustang. With a squeak he ended up lost in the crowd. He managed to climb his way back to the man. When he got a rather hopeless 'help me' look from his superior, he rolled his eyes. He was tempted to leave him there. But one step later, he looked back, wiggling his eyebrows towards Mustang, distinctly threatening to do it. The Colonel's warning look made him turn around and make his way towards him. Damn it. Mustang would pay for this. Why wasn't Hawkeye doing this? Where was she anyway? Ed stomped up and grabbed Roy's wrist.

He'd show him just why he shouldn't ask Ed to do this.

Pulling Roy flush against him, Ed completely ignored the woman in favor for making Mustang uncomfortable with his decision. Dancing so close to his superior, his entire concentration was on making his moves as sexual as he could. By the time he was starting to lose his breath, he realized it really wasn't working. Mustang wasn't noticing in the least, he was ogling the women around them. Gritting his teeth, he growled. How dare he be ignored!

A new song and Ed got into it, rolling his hips and finally gaining the Colonel's attention. Mustang moved a step away, but Ed followed seamlessly. He narrowed his eyes. Oh no he didn't. He was going to _deal_ with it. He chose this; he was going to stick with it.

Havoc peered through the crowd to see what girl the Colonel was dancing with—he had to find one better, after all. Oh hey, look—Ed! Havoc's body stopped dancing and his cigarette fell from his lips.

It only took one more attempt (and rebuff) for Roy to figure it out. Well, two could play this game. He smirked and put his all into it. Ed closed his eyes and pretended it was anyone but Roy Mustang he was dancing with. His arm went up and draped around Roy's neck, he leaned back into the man.

The girl was a doll; she had picked up his cig and handed it back. She noticed his distraction and looked—would this be competition for her? She caught sight of Roy Mustang and quirked her eyebrow: he wasn't _that_ good looking. But she saw how he was dancing with that girl and both eyebrows rose.

"Wow, those two are really getting into it."

Now she had to get Jean's attention back…

Roy couldn't help it; after a particularly rough roll of Ed's hips, he let out a low sound. It was more of an animalistic growl than anything. He just had to hope the blond didn't hear it.

But oh, Ed did hear it. Still lost in his thoughts of someone else, he instinctually growled back. It was only after he did so that he realized just who had made that noise to begin with. With wide eyes, Ed wondered if he could duplicate it—just to prove it actually happened. He mimicked his moves from before.

Ugh, he did it again. Roy tried to seal his lips shut, but it didn't fail to rip a guttural moan from him anyway.

Oh: he _did_ do it. He let some time pass before he did it again, a mischievous grin easing onto his lips. Oh, the blackmail!

This time Roy just let it happen. Ed had found out by now. He tilted his head down, his voice husky in Edward's ear.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know."

Ed pretended he didn't hear that; continuing to gather evidence as if nothing was wrong. Twice more and he was nearly laughing at Mustang's expense. Suddenly, though, the smile was wiped right off of his lips.

Roy had enough. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, but hell, Ed was _asking_ for it. He dragged Ed through the crowd, stopped at the table to let Breda and Feury know he was leaving. They didn't get a good look at the blond he was carting with him, but they knew exactly what was going to happen.

Ed tried to fight the entire way out the door, but Mustang was just a bit stronger. Once outside the side entrance, Roy pinned him against the brick wall. His rough voice sliced through the dark to Ed, even as the man rolled his hips into Ed's.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Ed tried to feign control of the situation. He smirked, "Yup."

Roy was surprised by the answer and looked up sharply, meeting Ed's eyes. It only took a second for Roy to respond to that answer. His lips crashed into the blonde's and one hand buried itself in Ed's hair.

Ed hadn't been asking for that. Not in the least. He wriggled, trying to get out of the situation. He'd had way too much of this. He didn't return the kiss, but bit at anything he could. When Roy _finally_ pulled back, Ed growled threateningly.

"Don't _ever_ make me a substitute." He pushed the older man from him, but his competitive nature won out. He reached up and yanked the man's lips down to his before thoroughly plundering the man's mouth. Pulling away, breathing hard, Ed stomped back to the door and threw it open, angrily making his way to his brother.

* * *

Yes, Havoc ends up with the girl; Roy's a mess in the alleyway; Al's confused; Breda and Feury have no clue what's going on; Hawkeye's at home, enjoying her quiet time; and Ed's a little bit pissed. :D

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Light"_**


	19. The Joys of Automail

Title: **The Joys of Automail**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Al

Rating: G

Word Count: 152

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; nineteenth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Light".

* * *

Once again the boys had worked themselves to exhaustion. Al was being quiet as Edward snored away, definitely out cold. Roy tapped his fingers on the armor's shoulder, a small smile playing at his lips as he walked towards Ed. It happened like this every time. Al would walk as quietly as he could and sit in Roy's office until sunrise; Roy would carry Ed to his couch and let him sleep until mid-morning while Roy finished up his work and headed home. This time was no different. Roy scooped up the blond in his arms and blinked. Had Edward been eating okay? Were all of his limbs—oh. Right, Winry had changed Ed's automail to something lighter. Roy barely resisted the urge to toss the boy up in the air with how overjoyed he was at not having to haul the heavy metal limbs around. Oh, the joys of light automail.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Fiscal"_**


	20. Hulaing in the Fiscal Year

Title: **Hula-ing in the Fiscal Year**

Characters/Pairings: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang

Rating: G

Word Count: 203

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: unbeta-ed; twentieth in one hundred themes for the Fullmetal/Flame pairing. The theme today is "Fiscal".

* * *

Whenever financials came around the Colonel got trapped in the office with stressful paperwork. This paperwork became even more stressful when they were scrambling for enough money for Edward Elric. This year, Roy Mustang lost it and yelled at Ed over his expenditures. Everyone dreaded their fiscal evaluations, but Ed's was by far the worst.

"Your research is draining our funds, Ed! I don't care why that is, I just need it to stop!"

After nearly an hour of that, the blond had stomped out. Roy was angry, but he had every right to be. Edward knew that. That was why he waited for just after lunch to go stomping back up to the office, wearing a hula skirt, a luau, and his hair down. He would lighten up the office atmosphere. He would de-stress the Colonel.

Everyone laughed and cheered, whooping as he threw open the door to Roy's private office. Roy looked up, but didn't look amused. Just as Roy was about to tell Ed that this wasn't a good time, Ed's frown eased and he started dancing. Everyone gathered around the open door and watched, cheering him on. He didn't stop until the Colonel leaned back in his chair, chuckling.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Initiate"_**


	21. Burn

Title **Burn**

Characters/Pairings **Edward Elric/Roy Mustang; Havoc/Edward**

Disclaimer **I don't own anything.**

Authors Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; 'initiate' the twenty-first in a series of one hundred prompts. 'Think Twice' by Eve 6. Sorry for such the wait: life's been insane recently.**

* * *

_When all is said and done_

_And dead does he love you_

_The way that I do_

_Breathing in lightning_

_Tonight's for fighting_

_I feel the hurt so physical._

The one to initiate the whole situation was Edward. Roy should have known. He really should have figured it out before anything happened. But somehow Ed had a way of making Roy lose his mind. Roy never thought of anything but what was happening in that moment. He couldn't. He'd go crazy. Ed was always running off and chasing after fantasies and childhood stories. Fairy tales that Roy couldn't afford to spend time thinking about. Roy never thought that Ed wasn't what he said he was. He couldn't make the move to step out of his comfort zone. Of course, fraternization between officers was strictly forbidden, so he was already breaking out of his regular routine. Still, he never thought to question the boy on his actions. Perhaps it was a comfort thing—he fancied it was love.

Of course, he never expected Havoc to swing that way. Seeing Ed and Havoc embracing one another in an alcove was surprising—surprising enough to warrant Roy heading home early that day. He wanted to avoid thinking about it, but found he couldn't. Hadn't he been good enough? Why was Edward resorting to finding a new person to sleep with? He agonized over it for hours before Riza made it to his door. She checked on him and he managed an excuse of the stomach flu. Later, Ed came over and fed him chicken noodle soup. He acted as if he had never held another man, never even thought about going to another while Roy was around. Roy started to believe it had all been in his head. He still faked sick and enjoyed the time with Ed that he could.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around no more_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around no more._

The second and third times he knew there was a pattern. It was mostly Havoc, but he did catch Ed's glances towards other men. Never women. Roy wondered if he should be relieved or not. He also had the fleeting thought of threatening Havoc. But he knew he could get in a lot of trouble if he did that. They all could. If anything, Roy wanted Ed to just forget about Havoc and come back to him. So he started spending money on him, on his brother, on their venture to find the stone. He took him out to romantic places when he could. He sent flowers when he was injured. Still, he kept finding the tell-tale signs of Havoc and Edward meeting up. He wasn't sure what else to do. Sure, he could turn Havoc into a pile of ashes, but if that meant hurting Ed he wanted nothing to do with it.

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out._

Finally, Roy got up the courage to just confront Edward about it. He just needed to know. Know if it was because he wasn't good enough. If he was imagining their relationship—exaggerating it. Ed had gotten back from a rough stint in East City, and Roy couldn't handle it after he had disappeared and gone to meet up with Havoc instead of going to him. He had to talk to him. He had to stop this.

_Wait till the day you finally see_

_I've been waiting here patiently_

_Crossing my fingers and my T's_

_She cried on my shoulder begging please_

_What is it you really want_

_I'm tired of asking_

_You're gone, I'm wasted._

They had dinner, they were crawling onto the couch to curl up together when Roy stopped what was happening. He stopped the comforting cycle. He confronted him. Everything fell apart right then and there. Edward cried—sobbed. Roy apologized for bringing anything up. But then his vehemence got the better of him and he growled out just how he felt about the whole situation. He knew he was being played, dammit. He was sick of the whole thing and just wanted to have Edward back: totally and completely. Edward begged him not to hurt Havoc, he complied. Edward begged him not to be mad—he tried not to be. In the end, Ed told him that Havoc had been around longer than Roy. He didn't love Roy, but he enjoyed the company. Roy lost it: told him to choose. Edward walked out.

_When I showed up and he was there_

_I tried my best to grin and bear_

_And I took the stairs but didn't stop at the street_

_And as we speak I'm going down._

Edward was hurt on his next 'mission'. He was brought back to Central and doted on by doctors, nurses, friends, family, and his automail engineer. In the quiet of the evening, when everyone was presumed to be at dinner, Roy finally paid a long overdue visit. With all intentions of apologizing and winning back the blond prize, Roy entered the hospital room. He found himself face to face with Havoc, sitting asleep in a chair beside Edward's bed and holding his hand. Roy stared, unsure if he should proceed and ignore Havoc, or if he should just forget about the whole thing. He tried, he really did. He woke Edward almost silently and asked after him. Presented the flowers and kissed his cheek. Edward pushed him off with a hissed reply about having chosen. Havoc was his choice. Roy wanted to kick something—set something on fire. Instead, he nodded and turned on his heel. Dumping the flowers at the foot of the bed, Roy left the room at a hurried pace. He didn't take the elevator: he wouldn't be able to stand still in his agitated state. He took the stairs, emerged from the hospital and walked past his car—marching down the sidewalk towards any destination.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Emptying"_**


	22. Observations of an Inbox

Title **Observations of an Inbox**

Characters/Pairings **Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Breda**

Disclaimer **I don't own anything.**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; "emptying" is the twenty-second theme in a series of one hundred.**

* * *

Sure, Colonel Roy Mustang would shirk off his work until the very last possible moments during the regular work week; but Breda thought it was amusing that they could tell when to expect a visit from the Elric brothers based on the state of the Colonel's inbox.

If it was full or even overflowing it meant that the Colonel wasn't expecting any visits—he usually busied himself with menial tasks like dusting the office and cleaning the windows. It was a lazy day for everyone in the office when this happened. They would take their time and chat more.

However, if the Colonel was intent on doing every speck of paperwork as it came in, the office was devoid of life. Eyes continually strayed to the doorway whilst hands dealt with the filing and signing. They expected one of two things with the emptying of the Colonel's inbox: a visit from Central, or Edward Elric stomping his way into Roy's office.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Inclining"_**


	23. Hot and Cold

Title** Hot and Cold**

Characters/Pairings **Edward Elric/Roy Mustang**

Disclaimer **I don't own anything.**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; "inclining" the twenty-third theme out of one hundred.**

* * *

It was a hot day in the middle of July when Edward Elric paid a visit to the office in Central. Air conditioning just wasn't doing enough—the Feuher waved a clump of paperwork at his face, attempting to cool himself. Edward carried a bag with him, moving quickly so his cargo didn't melt before he got to his destination. With a nod, the Feuher's secretary allowed him to enter the office. It wasn't unusual for him these days.

Eyes turned up from paperwork to see the young blond closing the office door behind him. Roy Mustang smiled, taking in his lover's backside with appreciation. Edward could feel the eyes raking him up and down. He turned to face the man, a smirk on his face.

"Hey there."

The Feuher's voice was husky as he responded, leaning his cheek into his hand. "Hello there, hot stuff."

Edward snorted, "I think the heat's getting to you."

Roy's response was a mischievous smile. Edward smiled back, shifting the bag to his other hand. Roy noticed it for the first time and frowned.

"What's that?"

It was Ed's turn to look devious. "A present."

The Feuher's frown deepened and Ed gave him a reproachful look as he took the few steps leading up to the desk.

"You'll like it."

Roy's look said he wasn't so sure, but as Ed pulled back the plastic bag to reveal the frozen treats his eyes widened a bit. A genuine smile slid onto his lips as Ed watched his reaction. Edward smiled back and presented him with a cup filled with blue raspberry italian ice. Opening it, Roy spoke.

"I'm inclined to agree."

Edward gave a pleased smile as Roy dove into the tasty coldness.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Viewing"_**


	24. His Viewing Pleasure

Title **His Viewing Pleasure**

Characters/Pairings **Fullmetal/Flame implied?, Armstrong mentioned.**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; twenty-fourth of one hundred themes "viewing"**

* * *

Roy Mustang was a ladies man. As a corporate business man he was well acquainted with gentlemanly behavior, suits and ties and Gentleman's' Clubs. A lot of business was conducted within clubs, a lot of contacts met. One visit to such a club and he was hooked—going back for only one reason, and that reason _wasn't_ business.

The first time at this particular club the dancing girls distracted him. He got the business and rose up in the company because of it, but he went back the next night just to have a good time. That was when it happened.

He stayed late that night and wasn't surprised when the show changed from dancing to stripping. He didn't, however, expect there to be male strippers mixed in. It interested him, but the burly 'Armstrong' was not even remotely attractive to him. Roy sauntered to the bar, ordered a drink (whiskey on the rocks) and casually picked up one of the night schedule print outs. He took his drink and meandered back to stand at a small table, sifting through the names and stage numbers. He looked up and scanned the stages, looking for a pretty face to watch. That's when he saw _him_.

Achingly gorgeous; long, silky blond hair; amber eyes; a body to kill for. It was all there: tied up in a neat, beautiful, _rhythmic_ package for his viewing pleasure. He was short, but he had soft, honey colored skin and had his eyes on _him_. Roy quirked a brow, but didn't approach. He tried his best to be coy (even if it was just a random male stripper) and keep his black eyes roaming the room. He sipped at his whiskey. In the end he was a coward and chose to just come again the next night.

Roy soon learned the schedule and only went when his favorite boy was up on stage. He never became bolder than that, though. He had a business to run and a reputation as a ladies man to uphold. The boy, Elric, always watched him but never did anything else.

One night, Roy was chatting up a sweet, fiery red head: didn't even spare a glance to his favorite. Roy didn't notice the eyes on him that night. He brought the red head home with him.

The next night Elric wouldn't meet his eyes. Roy shrugged it off (or tried to, it irked him). The business man was ready to move on to the new girl—blond, curly, bouncy ringlets; pale skin; eyes of ice blue. She would be his new viewing pleasure.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Info"_**


	25. In The Loop

Title **In The Loop**

Characters/Pairings **Fullmetal, Havoc, Flame implied.**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; twenty-fifth of one hundred themes "info"**

* * *

"I'm just trying to give you some info; keep you in the know; include you in the loop. That's all." Havoc's voice at the other end of the phone was well intentioned but unwelcome. Ed growled, irritated, mouthing off as usual.

"Well thanks, but no thanks. I really don't find the Colonel's love life all that fascinating."

Havoc seemed to shrug on the other end. "Whatever. See you back at Central, I guess."

A click and the line went dead. Ed put the phone down with force.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Mayor"_**


End file.
